


Please, Jingle my Belle

by bkokocha



Series: 24 Days of Rumbelle Christmas [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Belle toca la campanita de Gold. AU Prompt 13 - Noisy Bells – Please, Jingle my Belle.





	

Please, Jingle my Belle

  * ¡Buenas Tardes y Felices Fiestas!, Bienvenido a la línea de ayuda de “Campanitas y Canciones para su hogar. Timbres tradicionales de Geppeto.”, mi nombre es Belle, ¿en qué puedo servirle?
  * Se…rita – la voz se escuchaba cortada – ne…ci…o a…uda.
  * Disculpe señor, se escucha terriblemente cortado y no puedo comprenderle. ¿Fuera usted tan amable de cambiar de línea o si usted utiliza un celular, cambiar a un espacio con mejor señal?



El sonido de un rechinido de puerta se escuchó, junto con el azote cortado. Al fondo, la canción de “Jingle Bells” incrementaba en volumen, hasta volverse un grito chillón en la bocina y que hizo a Belle despegar la oreja del teléfono; se escucharon pasos y una voz de un joven gritar, al fondo: “¿¡QUE TE DIJERON, PAPÁ!?”, el sonido de una par de puertas azotadas, hizo a la canción convertirse, de nuevo, en un vago sonido de fondo.

  * ¿Mejor? – Una muy linda voz, muy masculina, con un tono que sonaba a ladrido, y un acento escocés muy marcado.
  * Le escucho perfectamente, Buenas tardes, señor...
  * – ladró de nuevo.
  * ¿En qué puedo servirle, Sr. Gold?
  * ¿Cómo demonios se apaga el maldito timbre?
  * Usted tiene problemas con un timbre de nuestra compañía. ¿Fuera usted tan amable de proporcionarme el modelo de su producto?
  * Un gruñido por respuesta, se escuchó un par de puertas abrirse y el sonido de Jingle Bells, gritando al teléfono. – ¡Bae, por favor, La maldita caja de esa cosa! – un momento y de nuevo puertas cerrarse. – ¿Cual es el modelo?
  * El número se encuentra al costado derecho.
  * No tengo mis lentes para leer - gruño.
  * Agradezco su paciencia. – respondió, Belle, paciente.
  * H…D…S…E…X…X…6…¿9?
  * Con eso es suficiente, Sr. Gold. Su modelo es “Alegría de campanitas” con un repertorio de las más populares y alegres canciones navideñas. Coménteme, ¿cuando compró nuestro producto?
  * Hace una semana.
  * ¿En qué tienda departamental adquirió nuestro producto?
  * En Geppeto’s. ¡Él único lugar donde venden estas porquerías, Belle!
  * Bien, Gracias por su ayuda, Repítame, ¿Cuál es el problema que presenta su producto?



Al silencio le siguió el abrir de puertas, y de nuevo, la canción de Gingle Bells rasgándole el tímpano a Belle.

  * Cállalo. – ladró.
  * Entiendo, Sr. Gold, que su producto presenta un tono demasiado alto para su preferencia. ¿A usted intentado utilizar el botón que se encuentra en el lado izquierdo del producto, y el cual tiene señalizado con una bocina grande y una pequeña? Al moverla hacia la menor en tamaño, el volumen de la canción que da su producto disminuirá.
  * ¡No soy imbécil Belle, y el botón no sirve para nada!
  * ¿Cómo no sirve, Sr. Gold?
  * ¡¡No sirve, no importa como lo muevas!! ¡¡No Sirve!!
  * Entiendo Sr. Gold. Recuerde estoy para ayudarle. – mientras Belle, escribía en el reporte, escuchó al fondo golpes en la puerta, desesperados y la misma voz de hacía un rato ¿Papá, que dijeron?
  * Bien Sr. Gold, parece que el timbre que ha adquirido está defectuoso. Con su nota, tiene usted quince días para cambiarlo por…
  * ¡Belle, no necesito otro timbre!¡¡Necesito que me ayudes a callar este, por el amor de Dios!!
  * Entiendo Sr. Gold. Bien. ¿Usted ha intentado, Sr. Gold, cortar toda fuente de electricidad, para quitar el producto con mayor calma?
  * ¡Bae! ¡Baja el switch eléctrico! – Al grito, le siguió un par de puertas azotarse y alguien corriendo. Tras un poco de vacilación, Belle escuchó primero una, y luego otra puerta abrirse…y silencio. “¡Aleluhya!” dijo la voz del joven, quien se acercaba cada vez más, agitado.
  * Gracias, Belle. – con evidente alivio, el Sr. Gold, procedió a colgar el teléfono.
  * Para servirle. –al escuchar la línea muerta, Belle dijo para sí, con una sonrisa satisfecha.



No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo, con la voz del Sr. Gold del otro lado.

  * Buenas tardes, Bienvenido a la línea de ayuda de “Campanitas y…
  * ¡Belle, está vivo!
  * ¿Disculpe?
  * He cortado toda fuente de electricidad y está ¡vivo! – Y para demostrarle, la veracidad, Belle escuchó el abrir de puertas y el escándalo de Jingle Bells en tono aún más alto.
  * Entiendo Mr. Gold. Parece ser que la “batería de muestra” aún funciona. Bueno Sr. Gold, tengo el placer de informarle que la “batería de muestra”, tiene una duración aproximada, de entre … bueno…considerando el volumen y la repetición…quizás entre 24 a 36 horas de uso continúo. Su producto cesará en su funcionamiento, totalmente, en ese lapso de tiempo.
  * …
  * ¿Sr. Gold?
  * Comunícame a Geppeto, Belle. A.H.O.R.A.
  * Lamento informarle que el Sr. Geppeto se encuentra fuera de la ciudad; de luna de miel por Italia, de hecho, durante las fiestas.
  * ¡¡Entonces comunícame con la policía o envíame a alguien que pueda resolver este problema Belle!! ¡Este maldito timbre, no ha parado desde la cinco de la mañana!¡Desde las cinco de la mañana,Belle!¡Es Víspera y mi nieto ha venido a visitarme desde Tallahase, Belle ! ¡Tallahase!¡Llamale al idiota de Geppeto a Italia y dile que traiga su trasero a Storybrooke o que espere mi demanda!!



Belle suspiró cuando escuchó el golpe al colgar el teléfono y la línea muerta. Unos minutos después el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

  * ¡Buenas Tardes y Felices Fiestas!, Bienvenido a la línea de ayuda de “Campanitas y Canciones para su hogar. Timbres tradicionales de Geppeto.”, mi nombre es Belle, ¿en qué puedo servirle?
  * ¿Tienes mi dirección? – La voz de Mr. Gold había pasado de la angustia y pánico, al total desánimo. Parecía muy cansado.



La casa del Sr. Gold, ubicada en uno de los más silenciosos suburbios caros en Storybrooke, parecería tener un concierto de rock pesado en su interior; de no ser por que la única canción que se escapaba con violencia de sus ventanas abiertas era, “Jingle Bells”.

 Cuando se estacionó la camioneta de Geppeto’s, Gold, vio desde la ventana de su habitación a algunos vecinos parados del otro lado de la calle, observando con terror hacia su casa. Iba a ser la comidilla del vecindario hasta que algo más interesante pasara en sus aburridas vidas. Idiotas.

Con paso lento, tomó el bastón que le ayudaba a caminar, y bajando las escaleras hacia el escándalo, vio a su hijo, Baelfire; quien intentaba solucionar el problema del timbre, a base de descifrar el instructivo o mirar con odio el aparatejo.  Había sido un accidente. Gold había colocado el timbre para Henry, su nieto. Lo que no contó fue que el pequeño, tendría tal fascinación por el aparato que despertaría a todas horas a tocarlo, continuamente, hasta que el aparato no se silenció.

Emma, su nuera, había optado por refugiarse con sus padres y llevarse a Henry; mientras los “hombres de la familia” se hacían cargo del asunto. El “asunto”, llevaba diez horas sonando sin parar, y Gold estaba a punto de cambiarse de casa o incluso, pedir refugio con los insulsos padres de Emma. Tal era el grado de su desesperación.

Los golpes en la puerta principal se hicieron más insistentes hasta que Gold abrió,y frente a sí, se encontró con una mujer pequeña y menudita, enfundada en un overall azul con el logotipo de Gepetto. El traje arremangado con insistencia para disimular que era, al menos, seis tallas más grandes de lo necesario. Su cabello ondulado y marrón caía en una grácil coleta atada con un enorme moño rojo, como sus labios. Sus preciosos ojos azul casi transparente, le miraron inquisitivos, mientras levantaba una ceja.

  * ¿Sr. Gold? - Le preguntó con su acento Australiano.
  * Así es.
  * ¡Buenas Tardes y Felices Fiestas! Represento a la línea de servicio de “Campanitas y Canciones para su hogar. Timbres tradicionales de Geppeto.”, mi nombre es Belle, ¿en qué puedo servirle?
  * ¿Belle? ¿Que son gemelas o…?
  * Estamos cortos de personal, por las fiestas Sr. Gold.
  * ¡Ah!...Entiendo.
  * ¿Me permite pasar, Sr. Gold?
  * C…claro.



La pequeña mujer hacía una curiosa imagen; con su ropa aguada y en la mano, una caja de herramientas que parecía muy pesada en tan pequeñas manos. Mr. Gold, quien caminaba detrás de ella, casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco, cuando se dio cuenta que bajo el pantalón de trabajo se ocultaban un par de preciosos zapatos estilettos de piel.

El sonido de la canción Gingle Bells parecía encontrar el eco perfecto en la vieja mansión de Mr. Gold. Un edificio tan viejo que, a pesar de todo el relleno que daba las invaluables antigüedades que eran placer y negocio del propietario, parecían no tener ningún efecto en techos tan altos y que servían para hacer el sonido bailar con el eco.

Belle puso manos a la obra de inmediato tras saludar con la mano a quien reconoció como “Bae”, un hombre que parecía, por el cabello desaliñado y las ojeras, que había tenido una muy mala noche;  y quien portaba un desarmador en la mano junto a un par de audífonos, de los cuales, se escapaba música de Dolly Parton.

Optando por la misma opción de Bae, Belle se colocó un par de audífonos para construcción, para luego abrir la caja y revisar con aire de experto y paciencia, el fino timbre y la instalación. Era un timbre muy bello, con exterior hecho en madera de ébano, cortado y tallado con motivos de rosas y hojas para el uniforme de un soldadito de plomo; pintado en colores suaves y hoja de oro, sin duda, una obra maestra y que cubría el mecanismo interno; más moderno de cables y baterías, chino, y no tan caro como el externo. Tras unos minutos de revisión exhaustiva, Mr. Gold vio con espanto a la joven Belle, sacar de su caja de herramientas un martillo para darle de golpes al timbre con todo el corazón.

Cuando la joven terminó con su lluvia de mazazos; el silencio se hizo en la casa Gold. Ni el timbre, hijo o padre, pronunciaron sonido alguno; aún cuando los dos últimos observaban con ojos grandes como platos a la joven de mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, secarse el sudor con la mano. Con una sonrisa llena de dientes y satisfacción, Belle miró a ambos y les dijo:

  * No había remedio. Pero no se preocupe Sr. Gold, con su nota de compra y la caja con los…restos de su producto, podemos realizar el cambio del producto y reinstalación profesional, de manera totalmente gratuita. Fue un placer ayudarle. Me retiro entonces, ¡tengan excelentes fiestas!



Aún cuando el sonido del delgado tacón de sus zapatos se dejó de oír tras el sonido  de la puerta delantera al cerrarse; y el motor de la camioneta de Geppeto’s arrancó con un rugido, alejándose por la calle;  los Gold, padre e hijo, permanecieron un rato más, con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, contemplando el silencioso cadáver del timbre.

 

****

Las campanitas de la entrada del negocio de Geppetto’s sonaron anunciando a un visitante. Iniciando como un par de campanitas tradicionales, avanzaban activando una serie de timbres y relojes, haciendo una caótica aunque interesante orquesta.

  * Eso…eso fue interesante - dijo para sí, Mr. Gold.



Mirando a su alrededor, encontró a la pequeña mujer, Belle, dormida sobre el mostrador, con el cabello lleno de hojas, pétalos de rosas y una corona de adviento a medio hacer. A su alrededor, una serie de cubetas llenas de arreglos florales, esperaba listos en empaques de celofán, adornados con moños y tarjetas. Gold la observó curioso, respirar apaciblemente y levantando con su aliento- y el suave ronquido -, su cabello en caireles enmarañados y los ojos enmarcados por grandes ojeras.  El timbre del teléfono sonó al fondo de la habitación, haciéndolo brincar del susto e interrumpiendo groseramente el pacífico sueño de la joven; o eso pensó, hasta que únicamente la miró moverse un poco, mientras balbuceaba:  “¿Buenas Fiestas!, Bienvenido a la línea de ayuda de “Campanitas y flores para su hogar papá. Mi nombre es Belle, ¿en qué puedo servirle?”

  * Quizás con un timbre, - contestó Gold, sin disimular la sonrisa de lobo.
  * Los timbres están agotados hasta nuevo aviso, señor… ¿no le interesaría comprar flores? Las flores suenan mejor. – contestó, aún entre sueños, Belle.



Gold estuvo tentado a seguirle la corriente, de no ser porque las campanas de la puerta de entrada sonaron de manera violenta, acompañadas de un tipo tan alto, que golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la puerta, haciendo chillar en protesta a algunas campanitas.

-¡Belle, el pedido de la calle 36 estaba equivocado!¡Era Hierbabuena, no Nochebuena! – ¡Hay que cambiarlo enseguida!

 Belle se levantó de pronto, con una tarjeta pegada en el rostro y un rastrito de saliva seco. Mr. Gold no pudo evitar la risa discreta al verla.

-¡Ya está listo el siguiente pedido! Son las cubetas rojas…- bostezo – luego hay que enviar las azules, Gastón, es el pedido especial de los ricos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero Belle, recuerda que pedí permiso para salir temprano hoy! ¡Es el Super Bowl! ¡Año nuevo! ¡Puedo hacer la siguiente entrega, pero las azules te tocan a ti!- dijo el gigantón, mientras sacaba una tras otra las cubetas que metía en una camioneta con el letrero de “Game of Thorns”.

\- ¡Pero Gastón, yo…! – levantándose de su sitio, Belle le siguió hasta la puerta, ayudándole con cubetas.

\- ¡Lo siento, Belle! – Dijo, mientras se subía a la camioneta y arrancaba - ¡Phillipe viene a verme desde Avonlea! ¡Y Beyónce! ¡No podemos perdernos a Beyónce ni el culo de Marino Jr.!

La chica se quedó viendo a la camioneta alejarse en la calle, con la boca abierta en deseo de réplica que nunca fue escuchada. Arrastrando los pies y casi tropezando, con el rostro pálido y las ojeras aún más pronunciadas; Belle entró de nuevo a la tienda en carrera, al escuchar un muy particular timbre del teléfono sonar. Pasando de largo a Mr. Gold, este se dedicó a escuchar la conversación.

  * ¿Bueno?¡Hola, papi, sabía que eran ustedes!¿Como está todo por ahí? Qué bueno. ¿Aquí? Si…todo…todo bien. En control. No, los pedidos se están entregando. Si, Gastón lo está haciendo. Yo estoy en Geppeto’s. O…Oks, pá. Sí, sí. ¿El nuevo chico? Ah…sí…si, es…es una maravilla el nuevo chico, pá. ¿Su nombre?...Algo con R…Rum…Rumplestilskin, ¿creo? Ja, ja, si estoy jugando, pá. Deja de preocuparte por tonterías y dile a Geppeto que le quiero mucho y también le mando muchos saludos y abrazos. ¡Feliz año, pá!¡Feliz Primera semana de Casados!¡A los dos, pá!¡Bye!



Al silencio que se hizo tras el clic que hizo el teléfono al colgarse, le siguió un fuerte sollozo. Mr. Gold, al escuchar el llanto subir en intensidad, decidió salir corriendo del lugar, para aparecer quizás, en un mejor momento; mala fue su suerte, cuando, escuchó el sonido de las campanas y timbres anunciando la salida de un cliente; Belle asomó el rostro.

-¿Quién es?..¡Oh! ¿Mr. Gold?... ¡Oh, Espere un momento!

Gold se congeló entonces en su sitio. Cuando escuchó a la chica sonarse la nariz cual corneta, decidió ser valiente y dar la media vuelta, lentamente, escudado tras una bolsa de comida de Grannie’s – un restaurant cercano – y la cual tenía escrito el nombre de Belle en marcador negro.

  * Oh! Sr. Gold. ¿Cómo ha estado? – preguntó la chica, con el cabello aún hecho una ratonera de flores y los ojos ya no solo cansados, sino rojos e hinchados.
  * Bien, Srita. Belle. Yo… - y entonces Gold pensó que la chica era terriblemente bella. También llegó a la conclusión que el acto de comprarle comida sin conocerla, podía mal interpretarse como algo más que una buena acción para una – hermosa, si – pero muy cansada joven en necesidad de un acto amigo. – yo…pues – y se quedó mirando a la bolsa, mientras con la boca abierta, intentaba encontrar una explicación elegante y sin segundas intenciones de su acto…- para ti…es un… ¿comida? – le dijo, balbuceando.
  * ¿Para mí? – A Belle se le había prendido una chispa en los ojos que Gold no supo interpretar, pero pudo verla claramente cuando ésta, con una sonrisa, tomó la bolsa de su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso paralizó a Gold por un largo instante, en el que, intentando encontrar un gesto que no revelara cuanto ese gentil acto había creado “segundas intenciones” en su corazón, permaneció inmóvil y en pánico silente, hasta que Belle río, encantada.
  * ¿Ha traído su recibo para el cambio del timbre, Sr. Gold? – le dijo la joven mientras revisaba el contenido de la bolsa.
  * ...- Gold solo pudo pensar para sí: “¡ups, lo olvidé!”, mientras la miraba con ojos como platos.
  * Belle le respondió con otra risa encantadora, y le dijo – Le prometo que en el caso de su timbre, fue en realidad, muy mala suerte. Pero comprendo si solo quiere el reembolso.
  * Yo…yo, no creo que sea necesario. Pero…pero yo olvidé darte una propina por tu ayuda aquél día, así que...bueno, no importa.
  * ¡Ah! Entonces esto es, - dijo señalando el sándwich de tofu, un té helado y un postre de chocolate – ¿Propina? - dijo Belle, con un gozo, que hizo el corazón de Gold saltar y detenerse al mismo tiempo.
  * Por…por la paciencia y la molestia. – le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. Tras un largo rato, agregó apurado. – Desde que está aquí, enfrente, imaginé que eras frecuente, así que le pregunté a la encargada tu pedido usual. Espero no haberme impuesto…ni parecer un loco…
  * Belle río encantadoramente - Ah, sí. Soy usual…por las mañanas y algunas veces las tardes.  ¡Deberías probar alguna vez el helado de frambuesa y vino tinto! ¡Es delicioso!
  * Lo intentaré alguna vez. – le dijo Gold.
  * Espero que sí.
  * …
  * …



Para alguien dedicado a la abogacía, Gold sintió que el cerebro se le quedaba en blanco. Serían por los ojos azules o su sonrisa, o quizás esa manía de morderse el labio, lo que hacían a su atención perderse lo suficiente como para permitirle parecer frente a tan joven mujer, un tímido pequeño y no el viejo cincuentón que era.

  * Solo era eso. Quizás es momento de irm…
  * ¿Y qué tal la Navidad? ¿Qué tal está tu nieto y tu hijo? – compasiva, le dijo, mientras daba la primera mordida a su sándwich.
  * ¡Ah!, Henry es el nombre de mi nieto. Baelfire, mi hijo, es quien me acompañaba ese día…No conociste a mi nuera, Emma. Si, los tres muy bien, ya han regresado a Tallahase a pasar el año nuevo. El trabajo solo les permitió unos días.
  * ¡Qué alegría que la Navidad no se arruinó del todo! –
  * Tú la salvaste, Belle, no, es decir, me salvaste a… – Y Mr. Gold comprendió lo que había dicho, porque su rostro se llenó de un sonrojo que le llegó hasta las orejas.
  * Bueno, al menos ya tienes una historia loca que contarle a tu nieto Henry, sobre una de tus Navidades.
  * ¡Oh, no! Debiste ver el rostro que puso, cuando le informamos que el timbre no funcionaría nunca jamás. Hubo hasta un entierro. Le ofrecí a mi hijo la nota, para llevarse el nuevo timbre a su casa en Tallahase, a lo cual, su esposa, se negó rotunda y decididamente: “Henry, una regla de la magia es que no podemos revivir a los muertos, aunque sean mágicos”…lo que llevó a mi nieto a preguntarle “¿Santa Claus va a morirse también por ser tan abuelito? ¿No voy a tener regalos si se muere?... Llevó mucho llanto de mi nieto y pelo verdes de mi nuera, convencerlo de la inmortalidad de Santa Claus.



Ambos rieron.

  * Ah! Creo que en definitiva, reír un poco es lo que necesitaba. -Belle alzó los brazos, estirándose con un crujido de huesos. – Te lo agradezco mucho.
  * ¿Ma…mal día? – Mr. Gold tuvo que tragarse primero un nudo de saliva que le impedía pensar demasiado.
  * ¡Mala semana! Son las fiestas y estamos cortos de personal. Mi padre, Moe, dueño de la única florería en Storybrooke, se fue de “Luna de miel” con Geppeto; acaban de casarse, ¿sabes? Por alguna estúpida razón pensé que dos negocios a cargo no era demasiado. Si no fuera porque Gastón, el empleado de mi padre, es un amor de ser humano, creo que ya me hubiera dado un martillazo en la cabeza. El pobre ha estado trabajando turnos triples, por mi culpa.
  * ¿Pero porque no contratas a alguien más, al menos por esta semana?
  * Es que…- belle pareció atragantarse con un sorbo de té– yo…te confieso que estoy ahorrando dinero para mudarme a un departamento, más cerca de mi nuevo trabajo. Para darle privacidad a los recién casados, ¿sabes? Pensé que, desde que conozco bien ambos negocios desde niña, no sería tan difícil manejarlos, e iba todo perfecto, pero, no conté con el exceso de trabajo de las fiestas y…bueno. - Mirando a su alrededor, Belle, suspiró. Habían herramientas, mercancía, relojes a medio terminar, mezcladas con cubetas con flores, hojas y pétalos por todas partes. Un completo desastre. – Es muy frustrante ¿sabes? Quizás debí dejar de ser una idiota y solo pagarle a alguien, pero, ya es tarde de cualquier manera, hoy es el último día fuerte para el negocio, a partir del primero de enero todo se muere. Imagino que entonces es tu negocio es el que se vuelve una locura…
  * Yo…yo podría ser de ayuda, - lanzó de pronto Gold, sin entender bien lo que decía- si…si quieres…si es solo por hoy…por el precio de un helado de frambuesa…Además está es la “época de ayudar” ¿no ?
  * Pero…No, no quiero ser molestia ¿Y tu familia? ¿Y tu negocio de Antigüedades? – el sonrojo que causó en Belle, de las orejas hasta los brazos, fue suficiente pago extra para confirmar su decisión. Eso, y quizás, el no despreciar la oportunidad de platicar un poco más.
  * Está toda en Tallahase y el otro siempre está cerrado durante las fiestas ¿Pero…pero cómo sabes de mi negocio?
  * Bueno…no hay muchos Mr. Gold en el pueblo, sabes y…pues, te confieso que ya te había visto antes, aunque creo que tú, a mí, no, ¿cierto? – ante la mirada de desconcierto de Gold, Belle río, divertida. Mi nuevo departamento está justo enfrente de tu tienda. De hecho también mi trabajo. Soy la nueva encargada de la Biblioteca Pública.
  * ¿Van a reabrir ese vejestorio?
  * ¡Hey! Cuidado con ese lenguaje. Si es un edificio muy viejo, y requirió algo de ayuda y pintura, pero, ya está lista para el público y ¿sabes?; estoy segura que la gente apreciará lo clásico del edificio. ¡Los mejores libros son los que tienen la cubierta más deslucida!¡Es prueba de que han pasado por muchas manos, por ser tan buenos!
  * Si tú lo dices.
  * ¡Lo digo y lo puedo probar cualquier día! Tienes una invitación premium a la biblioteca. Ya he visto el repertorio de libros y te prometo, mostrarte los mejores libros de todo Canadá. ¡También los mejores lugares más escondidos y deliciosos para… leer!
  * \- ¿¡estaba coqueteándole!? - Pues estoy dispuesto al reto, Belle; pero, requiero saber si estoy contratado, y si no, al menos déjame barrer este lugar antes, por que de plano…no voy a poder dormir hoy tras ver este sitio - y mientras lo dijo, acercó la mano para quitarle una ramita seca enredada en su cabello, y robarle un sonrojo.



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
